1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program that are well suited for adaptation to any one of mobile devices, such as mobile phones, PHS phones (PHS: personal handyphone system), and PDAs (PDA: personal digital assistant), and notebook personal computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-325937 (Patent Publication 1) discloses an image display controller that enables the display time of a respective still image to be changed during sequential display in which a plurality of still images are being one-by-one displayed.
According to the image display controller, when a first button of a remote controller is depressed during the sequential display of the still images, a time interval of display changing for the still images for the sequentially display is reduced, thereby to perform high-speed display changing for the still images. Alternately, when a second button of the remote controller is depressed during the sequential display of the still images, the time interval of display changing for the still images for the sequentially display is increased, thereby to perform low-speed display changing for the still images. In this manner, even during the sequential display, the display time of the respective still image can be arbitrarily changed.
However, as described above, according to the image display controller disclosed in Patent Publication 1, a user has to perform the operation of depression of any one of the buttons of the remote controller. That is, in the period of time before display of a desired still image, the first button has to be depressed to perform the rapid display changing by reducing the time interval of display changing for the still images. At the timing of display of a desired still image, the second button has to be depressed to perform the low-speed display changing by increasing the time interval of display changing for the desired still image.
In this case, in the period of time before display of the desired still image, respective still images changed by the rapid display changing have to be carefully monitored. Further, a complicate operation has to be carried out in the manner that the rapid display changing is performed by carrying out the operation of depression of the second button, and then the operation is transitioned to the low-speed display changing.